


Twin Drabbles 20

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 20

** Drag **

“ Come with me now or I drag you by your helm horns” threatened Sunstreaker to Sideswipe who was enjoying the party.

 

** Barn **

“ Sideswipe you cannot hit the broadside of a barn” teased Sunstreaker as the twins were doing target practice.

 

** Gently  **

Sunstreaker gently cleaned his sensitive helm vents with a soft cloth to remove the dirt from his patrol shift

 

** Dust **

“ Eat my dust sunshine” called Sideswipe as he raced ahead away from his twin.

 

** Pouted **

“Hey Sunshine that was mine” pouted Sideswipe after Sunstreaker had eaten the last energon treat.

 

** Bored **

“ Sunny I am bored” whined Sideswipe.

“ Go entertain yourself and leave me out of it” replied Sunstreaker and he continued to polish his armour.

 

** Adventure **

“ Come on Sunny where is your sense of adventure” asked Sideswipe as he planned their next prank for the Ark residents.

“Right where I left it” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Planning **

“ Whatever you are planning, I want no part in it” said Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe think about prank ideas on the couch

****

** Whine **

“ Sunstreaker stop whining or I will give you something to whine about” threatened Sideswipe after listening to Sunstreaker complain about the damage to his previous paint job.

 

** Knives   **

“ Hey Sunny how many knives do you own” asked Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker sharpen one of the many sets of knives he owned.

“ I don’t know, I have lost count” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Avoid **

Sunstreaker tried to avoid the puddles on the road as the twins raced down the wet street for their patrol shift.

 

  **Drove**

Sideswipe happily drove through the puddles, splashing water everywhere and not caring about his armour.


End file.
